Dystopia
by AmiNoodles
Summary: ...when Elina wakes up, she was greeted by an abnormal environment... My fanmade plot twist about 'what if Laverna who disguise as Sunburst, successfully sabotage the flight of spring while Elina tried to save the real apprentice'. 60% fanmade things 40% canon things Contain grammar mistakes, typos, OOC, etc.
1. About Dystopia

Hey guys! I'm Ami and I'm making this fanfic for fun. I'm not a pro writer and still learning to write stories so please don't be rude to me okay? :(

Well, Dystopia AU is a plot twist that happens at 'Magic of the Rainbow' movie, which is happening when Elina try to find the real Sunburst but she's too late because Laverna (who disguise as Sunburst) has already sabotage the Flight of Spring. Things get even worse because Sunburst, some Guardians, and Enchantress have been captured.

The Blush doesn't die yet though it only gives the eternal winter. Thanks to the force blooming spell (that i made up myself), the blush withering become slower. If the blush is totally died then something worse than snow storms will happen...

I also made some OCs but they have minor role in this fanfic.

Fairies clothes are similar like in the movie, but i made several changes that I will show you later with their signature weapons.

Why they have weapons? I'm trying to make a bit of action things so i give them cool but not-so-futuristic weapons !

You probably know if every plants in Fairytopia will wither due to the winter, right? But there is some fictional plants (that i made up too) could survive in low temperature. Though they still can't handle the snow storm.

That's all for now, hope you can enjoy this story. Bye-bye!


	2. Prologue

**Luxia**

'A very beautiful yet deadly weapons that sticks inside our body for centuries, even inside pixies and trolls. It can become various things like the bright but actually very weak luminances.

The only people who knows about Luxia are older fairies because-'

 **DRUUK!!** A pile of books fallen from the upper corner of book shelf, probably because of the wind that blew up. Azura, who nearly read the entire Luxia description, surprised a bit.

"*sigh* Not again.." she closed a huge door to prevent any small gap of wind come. Then, she flew to the bottom of the guardian's room, that is inside the giant flower, to take those fallen books.

Some fairies doesn't have a nice sense of danger. In which Azura didn't realise that there was a frog, pointed a poisonous dart at her...

 **Dystopia : a Barbie Fairytopia fanfiction**

 **Warning: Grammar mistakes, a bit of typo, 60% fanmade 40% canon, etc.**

 **I do not own Barbie Fairytopia. I only put some OCs as minor chara..**

"Elina.. can you flight? Oh wait, i don't see your wings anyway! *snorts* But, like what i said, you shouldn't have forced yourself to have wings. You have weapons. Unlimited weapons! You just have to kill those stinky pixies till their limbs cut off-"

"T-that's violence! Where did you get those words!?"

"Uh... I was joking you know. Don't take it too seriously,"

"I really don't want that to happen. And we're not making some harming revenge to them, okay?"

"Yeah..."

 **Prologue: Eternal Winter of Despair**

 **Elina's POV**

I have sleeping, but not naturally sleeping...

I just fainted in the side of river that located on the place that supposed to be orange-themed forest "This..this is..." All trees nearly withered with their colours become greyish, it's snowing everywhere, the river itself turn into ice, and there are no signs of small creatures. It's too late.. _too late!_ Laverna had already ruin the Flight of Spring! She was disguised as Sunburst and join with the other apprentices. This isn't what i want... And Sunburst is.. not just a rude fairy, Glee said that she's just jealous to me. But then Sunburst captured by Laverna just to replace her, lock her inside the river, sabotage the Flight of Spring, and she probably eliminate her sister, the Enchantress.

Now the real Sunburst is under the river. I peak at the frozen river. I don't see her..but i just seen her sleeping inside a magic tube-thing, right?

I picked up a medium sized rock and slam it into the river. The ice were breaking, i peak again..Wait..Where's she? _she's gone?_

Suddenly i hear a voice. I know that voice.. Bibble and Dizzle called my name from afar. "I-is everyone okay?" I asked. The Puffballs explain everything starts from when i was searching for real Sunburst, to what happen right now. I shocked "Laverna captured some guardians again!? Oh no.. I'm sure she also take Sunburst too! Let's get back to the palace!"

We fly back to the palace. The weather here is so cold, if i don't wear any coverage i probably become a ice statue. Seeing the closer image of the palace makes me feel even worried. I stepped my feet to the hall and i could see everyone with sad face. There are only few guardians, while all apprentices (except Sunburst) injuries a little. They seem to fainted while performing above a Blush..and the Blush is nearly died.

"Elina! Here, wear this before it gets colder," Azura sees me and give me some clothes. She's still the same as usual but wears more covered outfit. Azura explained everything again which now i know that Enchantress also captured by Laverna's minions.

"Strange, why they only capture fewer guardians,"

I asked "Who's guardians?"

"Ruby, Tourmaline... i guess just two of them,"

I frowned, why they recaptured? The guardians and Enchantress.. Sunburst and Tourmaline... _There's a pattern._

"I'm sure Sunburst captured also with Tourmaline and other guardians to prevent Flight of Spring to happen in this situation!" Glee said as she suddenly appeared.

"You.. you're right! We might can revive the incidence but we can't do it without Sunburst. And even with the guardians they still need other guardian to complete it," i finally understand what Glee said.

Azura frowned "I guess we have to do this..." Sighed, she called the remaining guardians and started to chant a spell that i haven't heard before.

 ** _"cum in potestatem de_** **_custodibus, velit hoc florem flore vehementer"_** From her hand a shiny thing appeared and she shoot it to the blush. The shiny thing started to shape like a barrier, and the other guardians did the same.

"This is a force blooming spell. We use this when a flower nearly died. Though for this special blush only affects temporarily and the only thing that could fully bloom the blush is what you all, the apprentices, should have to do this time," Azura explained. "How long does it stay blooming?" Glee asked. Azura thinking "Probably two weeks or less," i surprised.

 _I shouldn't.._

"B-But if we only stands here, we could have become a fairy statue, right? I don't want that to happen, that only makes my shine gone!" Faban visualize how he would have become in full worry.

 _I shouldn't have become her apprentice..._

"I can't believe my prediction is foreshadowing! She totally brings the doom.." Lumina pointed her finger at me.

 _I shouldn't have attended the flight of spring._..

"Guys, don't just blame her, she didn't even knew it was coming! Right, Elina?" Glee said, cheering me up.

 _I shouldn't have wings._..

Linden sit down next to a colorful river, that have become ice, frowning "...no no no no no no no..."

 _ **I SHOULDN'T** **HAVE** **to become the hero of Fairytopia...**_

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Alright guys, I guess this is a bit short, eh? But don't worry. Chapter 1 will be longer than this.. (also I don't know how to spell tho, don't correct me rudely,)** **Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
